Stay Together For The Kids
by Fanfiction-Has-Ruined-My-Life
Summary: It began as a typical meeting between nations until eleven strange children show up claiming to have been sent from the future for one reason or another. Oh, and they're also the children of the nations. And Ludwig needs some Advil, because he's got one hell of a headache. The day may have started out dull, but it certainly won't end that way. Warning: language and violence
1. Meeting the Kids

**Author's Note: Hiya everybody! So I just wanna say that this is my first (published) Hetalia fanfiction, and I am suuuuuper nervous! I'm pretty new to the fandom, so excuse me if I get anything wrong!**

**Words in italics either mean they aren't in English (warning: I used Google translate) or they are being emphasized. **

**In this story I'll be using both country names and human names, but mostly human names.**

**Uh, not much else to say except for this; there will be mentions of mpreg and implied mpreg, but no actual mpreg will be in the story (if that even makes sense?). So if that squicks you out, don't read this story! Also, rated M for Lovi's mouth (and Alfred's, and Arthur's, and Gilbert's, and some of the kids, and sometimes others. Pretty much everyone cusses at least once. Except like, Feliciano. Even Matthew cusses, like, holy crap you guys)**

**Pairings might be obvious, but will not officially be revealed until the second chapter :D**

**Oh, and I got the title from a Blink-182 song, so I don't own that. Or Hetalia. I own all of the kids though, so no touchy-touchy :P**

**I hope everyone enjoys, happy reading!  
**

* * *

"Would you shut your trap, you bloody frog?!"

"Oh hon hon, _Angleterre_, you are just jealous of my good looks."

One of Arthur's eyes twitches in irritation. The brit opens his mouth to speak before snapping it shut again with a click. Instead of saying something in return, he just dives across the empty chair beside him and wraps his hands around Francis' neck. As Arthur chokes Francis, the Frenchman struggles to escape his grasp, pushing back against the smaller man while screaming.

"Black sheep of Europe!"

Not far from this little tussle is what seems to be a yelling contest between none other than Alfred and Ivan.

"Commie bastard!"

"Capitalist pig!"

"Filthy Russian!"

"Idiotic American!"

Alfred pushes against Ivan's chest, sending the taller man back a few feet, though he's still standing.

"I am _not_ an idiot, you sonofabitch!" The blonde cries out indignantly.

Ivan, instead of giving any kind of reply, just chuckles darkly, giving the American his signature childish grin, walking back towards Alfred slowly with his pipe hanging loosely from his hand.

"Kol kol kol kol kol…"

* * *

At the end of the long meeting table, head in his hand, Ludwig lets out a long sigh. Beside him, Feliciano won't stop talking. But that's not unusual, so his headache doesn't escalate past what it's already at.

"Ve~ Luddy, when can we go home? I'm hungry and I want to go eat some pasta! And take a _siesta_! Can we go home now? Please? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeease?"

"Soon, Feliciano! There's not much time left anyways, so yes, we will be leaving soon. Now please, stop asking." The German man asked (not begging in the slightest, no not at all) the smaller man.

"Ve~ Okay Luddy!" Feliciano gives a large grin before looping his arm through Ludwig's and leaning against the larger man's thick shoulder, dozing off soon after.

* * *

Back near the door to the meeting room, Lovino is holding a chair in front of him, legs out, to keep away Antonio, who seems to be acting clingier than usual.

"Get the hell away from me,_ bastardo_!" The feisty Italian yelled at the other man.

"But Loviiiii~ I just want a hug! _Por favor_?" Antonio asks, a grin on his face and his green eyes gleaming brightly. Lovino lowers the chair slightly in order to glare at the Spaniard.

"No! Stay the fuck away from me, Tonio! And how many times have I told you not to call me—CHIGI!"Antonio launches himself at Lovino while his guard is down and tackles the smaller male to the floor in a hug.

"Get off of me, _idiota_!"

"No." Antonio replies with a large, goofy grin as he snuggles closer to his Lovi on the floor of the meeting room.

"Oi, Liza, you know you want my five meters of awesome more than you want that lame Austrian pansy! C'mon, just say it! It's okay to admit it, no one will blame you! How could you resist such awesome, after all! Kesesesese!" Gilbert leans against the wall next to Elizabeta and Roderick, winking after he finishes speaking.

Elizabeta rolls her eyes and Roderick glares at the albino.

"Go. Away. Gilbert."

"_Nien_! I don't feel like it! Flirting with you and pissin' off Roddy are my two favorite pastimes! Aside from being awesome. Though, I suppose that's more of a way of life then a pastime, kesesesese!"

A loud banging noise fills the room shortly after Gilbert's exclamation.

"Ow!" The albino rubs the back of his head. "What was that for Liz?!"

"For being annoying! Now go away. I _will_ hit you again Gilbert, I swear to God." Her hands rest on her hips, a frying pan dangling from her right hand.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Gilbert begins to back away.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave. _Gott_!" Gilbert walks back over to his seat beside his brother and slumps in his chair.

* * *

From where he sits beside his brother's vacant seat, Matthew witnesses it all. The fights between Arthur and Francis, and Alfred and Ivan, the dozing Feliciano and the fed up Ludwig. The flirting (if it can even be called that) between Gilbert and Elizabeta, and the, ahem, "snuggling" going on with Lovino and Antonio not ten feet from where the Canadian is sitting.

'This is soooooo boring!' The Canadian thought to himself. Then he thought for a moment and decided to say it out loud, "I. Am. So. Bored!" Of course, no one paid him any mind, and instead of the intense sadness Matthew used to feel, he only felt a small, bitter sting.

"Whatever…" He muttered to himself, gathering his things and standing from his seat, his brief case in his hand (he left Kuma-whats-it at home since the lazy bear had refused to wake up this morning) with the full intent to walk out of the meeting room and go home, "mandatory attendance" be damned.

Watching Gilbert flirt with Elizabeta was slowly killing Matthew inside. He's had a crush on the ex-nation since Francis first introduced them when Matthew was barley a knee high! Seeing Gilbert is half the reason why Matthew even comes to these damn meetings anymore. It's not like they do anything here. And even if they did, it's not like anyone would see Matt anyways. The sound of the door to the meeting room opening and closing signifies that Roderick and Elizabeta have left, making Matthew feel happier than he probably should. The room now only consists of himself and the nine other nations (well, eight nations and one ex-nation, if you want to get technical). Soon enough though, it well be one nation less, as Matthew readies himself to leave.

A strange noise captures Matthew's attention when he turns towards his exit.

"Eh…?"

Matthew looks up at the sudden sound of thunder and his violet eyes widen in surprise. At the center of the ceiling above him, a dark, swirling cloud appears. It gets larger and larger, and as it grows, Matthew looks around desperately, hoping someone else is seeing this!

A flash of lighting crashes down directly in front of the Canadian and Matthew exclaims loudly, _finally _drawing the attention of the others.

"Tabernac!" Loud yelps of surprise come from the other nations in the room as the meeting room fills with smoke.

"_Mon Dieu_!"

"Bloody hell!?"

"Da fuck?!"

"Holy Shit!"

"_Dios Mio_!"

"_Was solls_!?"

"Whoa, awesome!"

The smoke clears soon after the yelling has died down and what do the ten nations find?

"'Ello," says a young teen, no older than 15, with blonde hair tied in two pigtails that drape over her shoulders, stopping just above her collar bone. "We're your children from the future."

A large group of mysterious children, eleven in all, standing in the center of the room.

"Dude! Alice!" A young boy beside her yells out. "You can't just _tell _them! That's so lame!" This boy looks to be about the same age as the girl, possibly older. He has short hair, platinum blonde in color and light, purple colored eyes. An unruly tuft of hair sticks up from his head in what looks like an untamable cowlick.

The girl, Alice, glares at him, her eyes a bright green in color and as she's about to say something, another boy around their age steps up.

"What the hell does it matter, Niko? Might as well get it out of the way, you don't have to be such a fucking drama queen." This young man has hazel eyes and dark brown curls covering his head. He rolls his eyes as a young girl, younger than the other three, perhaps 13 or 14, stands beside him and gives a sweet smile.

"Don't be so mean, _cugino_! Didn't _Zio _tell you not to curse so much?" This girl has long, shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes not unlike those of her supposed older cousin.

The boy makes a dismissive noise and glares at his cousin. "Shut up, Claudia! What _mio Papa_ can't hear can't hurt him, now can it?" When the girl opens her mouth to reply, another teen steps in between his four peers, separating the first two teens and prying apart the cousins.

"You guys, seriously! Enough! We have some explaining to do, don't you think? Plus, you're making the others uncomfortable." This new young man has silver hair and strange eyes; one a deep crimson and the other a soft violet color. He motions to a group of children, all significantly younger then the group of teens. Then, the silver-haired teen looks at the adults in the room and addresses all of them.

"You may want to sit down, eh?"

* * *

So everyone sits down, Alfred sitting between Ivan and Arthur, Francis on Arthur's right, Antonio beside him, followed by Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, and finally, not like anyone can see him anyway, Matthew. Who did not blush when the strange mystery children sat him down beside Gilbert.

"Okay, so. First, we'll start with introductions. Those are easy enough, _oui_?" The silver-haired boy looks around the room at the ten adults, all the other nations having left much earlier in the meeting before the kids showed up.

Some of the nations nod dumbly, while other's just gape at the children.

"Ooo-kay." The boy looks uneasy, but he nods to one of his peers, the loud boy from earlier with the pale blonde hair.

"Alright! I'll go first! Hey dudes, I'm Nikolai! I'm 16, too, which makes me the oldest!" The boy now identified as Nikolai motions to a small girl with long, straight hair beside him. Her hair is pulled back in a head band and a darker blonde then Nikolai's hair. She has bright, blue eyes, but she doesn't smile as she introduces herself.

"Привет," she begins in a monotone voice. "I am Anya. I am 9. This is my big brother." She grabs Nikolai's hand and hides behind him slightly. Her brother chuckles.

"Don't mind her, dudes, she's just a little shy!" He smiles at the adults before leading his sister over to a group of chairs off to the side to sit and wait as the others introduce themselves.

The blonde girl who spoke when the children first arrived steps up next, a younger girl with wavy hair that goes slightly past her chin beside her. The older of the two clears her throat.

"Well. Hello then. I'm Alice, I'm 15, and this," she motions to the girl beside her, "is my younger sister—"

"Alice! I can do it myself!" The younger girl whines, stomping her foot and crossing her arms while she pouts.

"Well go on then, you little twit! I'm just trying to bloody help." Alice mumbles. Her sister brightens considerably and smiles at her small audience, her clear blue eyes twinkling.

"_Bonjour_, I am Jeanne! Oh, and I'm 9, which means I won't get wrinkles nearly as soon as my sister, what with all her frowning and those huge eyebrows sagging her skin!" The girl gives a dazzling smile while her sister fumes beside her.

"Why you-!" The silver-haired boy pushes both girls over to where Niko and Anya sit.

"Right, thanks guys! Zio, you go next, eh." The boy addresses the curly haired boy, who rolls his eyes while mumbling.

"Don't call me that, _bastardo_…" He stomps up to stand in front of the nations, a small, happy looking boy standing next to him.

The teen heaves a sigh.

"_Ciao_. I'm Ezio. I'm 16." Ezio glares over at Niko while he states, "And _I'm _the oldest, not that vodka-drinking-gun-toting-bastard!"

Niko gives an indignant cry of 'Hey!' from the other side of the room.

"_Hola_!" The small boy beside Ezio greets, bouncing on the balls of his feet and giving the crowd in front of him a large grin that makes his bright green eyes crinkle. "I'm Giovanni, but you can just call me Gio! Or Vanni, but I really prefer Gio, and _anyways_, this is _mi hermano_ Ezio, oh and did I mention that I just turned 7 last month, because I did, and _mis padres_ threw me a great party! I even had a tomato piñata and a—"

Ezio rolls his hazel eyes as his little brother rambles on. He picks his brother up and carries him over to the side with the others, Gio still talking in his ear the entire time.

"It's our turn _fratellino_! Come on!" The young blonde girl drags a small, stoic looking boy in front of the still-gaping adults.

"_Hallo_! I'm Claudia, I'm 14, and this little cutie is _mio fratellino_, Kurt! Kurt, say hello!" She flips her hair over her shoulder and nudges her brother in front of her.

"_Ciao_. I'm Kurt. I'm 6." Kurt has blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, but a tight expression on his face that makes him seem older than he is.

Claudia giggles and steers her brother to where the majority of the children now sit. Only three children are left, so the silver-haired boy steps forward, a young boy beside him and an even smaller boy clinging to the teen's hand.

"_Bonjour_, I'm Dominic, and I'm 15. These are _meine kleinen Bruder_." Dominic steps back slightly so the brother that isn't clinging to his hand can introduce himself.

"_Ja, hallo_. I'm Collin, and I'll be 11 in like, two weeks, which is awesome!" Collin gave a large grin that reached his violet colored eyes. Dominic ruffled his brother's short, wavy blonde hair and smiled.

"We get it, Col, you're awesome, blah blah blah."

The ten-year-old gasped.

"Blasphemy! If _vati _heard you say that, you'd be in so much trouble, _frere_!"

"_Ja, ja, _Col. Technically, _vati _did hear me say that."

A pause, before Collin whispers "Whoa… Awesome." And behind them, Niko makes a motion with his hands like an explosion around his head while he exclaims loudly "Mind equals blown, dude!"

Dominic chuckles before picking up his littlest brother.

"This," the teen begins, "is Fredrick. Wanna say 'hi' to everyone Fred?"

The little boy nods timidly before giving a small wave, his crimson eyes wide as he takes in everyone that's sitting in front of him.

Just as Dominic is about to lead his brothers over to where the others are sitting, a voice speaks up.

"How old is he?" Dominic turns to look at who has spoken and is greeted with the gentle smile of Matthew.

"He'll be 4 in a few months." Matthew nods at the information, his smile still present. Then, Dominic addresses the room at large.

"Any other questions?" He asks.

Alfred's hand shoots up into the air before he stands up and blurts out the question that's been on everyone's mind.

"So, how do we know which kids belong to who?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I hope everyone liked it, and I hope it wasn't too confusing! The next chapter will be the nations finding out which kids are there's and there reactions towards them! After everything is sorted out and less confusing, we'll find out why these mysterious children are in the past in the first place, who sent them, and how.**

**Before I leave, I'm not sure how the kids should go about telling their parents who's kids are who's, so if anyone has an idea for how they'd like it to happen, like have all the nations guess, have a little competition, or a game to figure it out, then feel free to put it in a comment and I'll pick which one sounds the most awesome! Also, if you're confused on anything feel free to ask in a comment or PM me!**

**Fav, follow, review, please! It would mean a lot :D**

**Until the next chapter, everyone! Tatty bye ^.~**

**\- Enforcer4**

**Translations (in order of appearance):**

**_Angleterre _****(French) - England**

**_siesta_** **(Spanish) - nap**

**_bastardo_**** (Italian) - bastard**

**_Por favor _****(Spanish) - Please**

**_idiota _****(Italian) - idiot**

_**Nien**_ **(German) - No**

_**Gott **_**(German) - God**

**Tabernac (French Canadian slang) - Fuck**

_**Mon Dieu **_**(French) - My God**

_**Dios Mio **_**(Spanish) - My God**

_**Was solls**_ **(German) - What the hell**

_**cugino**_ **(Italian) - cousin**

_**Zio**_ **(Italian) - Uncle**

_**mio Papa **_**(Italian) - my Dad**

_**oui**_ **(French) - yes**

**Привет (Russian) - Hello**

_**Bonjour**_ **(French) - Hello**

_**Ciao**_ **(Italian) - Hello**

_**Hola**_ **(Spanish) - Hello**

_**mi hermano **_**(Spanish)**_**\- **_**my brother**

_**mis padres **_**(Spanish) - my parents**

_**Hallo **_**(German) - Hello**

_**mio fratellino**_ **(Italian) - my little brother**

**_meine kleinen Bruder_**** (German) - my little brothers**

_**Ja**_ **(German) - Yeah**

_**vati**_ **(German) - Dad**


	2. Confirmation and Confusion

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update this! There was some writer's block, but I got over that soon enough. And, you know, life. In general. Kept me from my fanfiction. But, I'm back! So that's pretty cool, eh? Anyways, here's the next installment of "Stay Together For The Kids", I hope everyone will like it!**

**Warning: my sad attempt at angst and suspense :'D**

**Remember: I don't own anything except for the kids and the plot!**

**Happy reading :D  
**

* * *

The children all share looks with each other before Dominic looks back at Alfred.

"Well, honestly, we kind of thought it would be obvious. Guess not, eh?" He chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't occupied with keeping his younger brother on his hip.

The silver-haired teen motions for the other teens to gather around him and they begin to speak in hushed tones.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to tell them?! I thought it was plain as day which of us were there's!" Alice questions angrily, annoyed with the older nations ignorance.

"Well, we could always just blurt it out like you did with the whole 'kids from the future' thing." Ezio says in a bored-sounding voice.

"Why you—!" Alice lunges towards the tan teen but is caught by Niko before she's able to get her hands around the hazel eyed boy's neck.

"Dudes, let's make it a game!" Niko, of course, can't seemed to be bothered with whispering.

Dominic gives a heavy sigh. Alice and Ezio roll their eyes heavily, and Claudia gives a small cheer.

"A game. Like what, Niko?" Dominic asks patiently, used to Nikolai's strange behavior by now.

"Like they all take turns trying to decide who our parents are, and if they get it wrong, we'll pelt 'em with food! It'll totally be like a game show!" Niko pumps a fist into the air, a blinding smile on his face as he looks at the others expectantly.

Another sigh from Dominic. "Does anyone have any better ideas?"

"You're actually considering that _stupido_ idea?! Where would we even get food to throw at them? _Why _would we throw food at them?" Ezio exclaims incredulously.

"If you have a better idea, Ezio, I'd love to hear it!" Dominic says back, all teens having forgone the idea of whispering by now.

When Ezio only stands there, glaring a hole into the floor beneath his feet, Dominic huffs out a breath.

"Niko, we're going along with your idea then, explain it to the others, would you?"

"Hell yeah, man!" The platinum blonde teen turns towards the still seated, confused looking, older nations before he begins to ramble off the rules and regulations of his little game.

"And if you guess wrong, not only is that the end of your turn, but you also get food thrown at you! Everyone understands, _da_?" Niko finishes, a broad smile on his face.

Alfred stands up again, very visibly excited to begin the game.

"Dude, this sounds so sweet!"

"I know, right?!" Niko and Alfred grin at each other, and from where he sits beside an excited looking Prussian, this is where it clicks for Matthew. He face-palms silently while the other nations try to figure out whose kids are whose.

"Who wants to go first, eh?" Dominic asks once all of the kids have been separated into groups of siblings.

"The Hero will!" Alfred marches up to the first set of siblings and looks at both girls closely. Alice glares when the American gets too close, whereas Jeanne smiles up at him, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"You're Iggy's kids, duh." He says gently, surprising all of the children. They didn't think he'd get it right, at least, not so quickly.

"Aaaaannnnddd…?" Jeanne asks, rocking back and forth on her feet.

Alfred sticks his tongue out the side of his mouth and examines the girls again. Alice rolls her eyes.

"Oh! Oh, dude, Iggy's gonna be _pissed_!" Alfred laughs loudly. "You're Francis' kids too!"

Behind them, Arthur pales visibly.

"Oh, no. No! Nonononono! I did not have children with that-that bloody French **bastard**! You've gotten it wrong, Alfred." Arthur looks expectantly at Niko and makes a gesture towards the blonde American. "Go on, throw food, or whatever it was you said you'd do. He got it **wrong**."

Niko shakes his head.

"No he didn't dude! Alice and Jeanne are totally you and Francis' kids! Just look at them."

Francis slides up beside the small Brit and wraps an arm around Arthur's waist.

"Look at how cute our little girls are, _Angleterre_!"

"Let go of me, you git!"

An argument quickly begins between the two (surprise surprise) as Alice and Jeanne walk over to their parents.

As this goes on, the rest of the nations and children go back to the game.

"Okay dude, it's still your turn! On to the next set of siblings!" Alfred smiles at Niko and moves to stand in front of the next pair of siblings; Claudia and Kurt. Matthew rolls his eyes. It's obvious that their parents are—

"Germany and Romano's kids, duh!"

Everyone froze to look at the American. The only sound that's heard is the soft slap of a hand meeting the face of a certain face-palming Canadian.

"Close, but no cigar!" Niko exclaims. He smiles at Alfred, who frowns at having guessed wrong. "Sorry dude," Niko says as he pulls his hands, having previously been hidden behind his back, into view. In both hands, he totes a hamburger dripping with grease and Alfred grins brightly.

"Cool! I'm starving, man!" He goes to take a step forward when all of a sudden one of the burgers hits him square in the face. Behind Alfred, his younger brother cracks up, tears of laughter pooling in his violet eyes. The rest of the nations begin to laugh once the second burger hits Alfred's chest.

Dominic chuckles along before speaking up.

"Next contestant, please." Alfred sits back down beside Ivan, grumbling about wasted food as Feliciano stands, dragging Ludwig with him to the front of the room.

"Ve~ Luddy, let's try!" Ludwig heaves a sigh, but follows obediently. Behind them, a certain Prussian makes a noise like a whip before laughing loudly.

"Kesesesesese!"

The blonde German curses his brother as he and his little Italian move to stand in front of the two blonde children. Feliciano looks closely at both children before smiling up at his stoic companion.

"Ve~ they're ours, Ludwig! They're so cute, look at them!" Feli bends down and scoops Kurt into his arms. The small boy clings to Feli's neck and buries his face in his _Papa's _shoulder. Claudia giggles and gives Ludwig a blinding smile before hugging him tightly.

"_Hallo vati_!" Ludwig only manages to turn beat red at the young girl. His blush increases, if that's even possible, when Feliciano grabs his hand and they go sit back down with both of their children in tow.

"Someone else can go for us!" Feliciano chimes, his small son sitting in his lap.

Niko watches the small family, amazed at how quickly Feliciano was able to guess who his own kids were. The platinum blonde shakes his head and grins.

"'Kay! Who wants to go next?"

"We will!" Antonio exclaims, picking Lovino up from his seat and dragging him towards the front of them room.

"What the hell?! Why are we going together?! Let me go, you _figlio di puttana_!"

At the front of the room, Nikolai and Anya wait for the two to finish arguing.

"C'mon Lovi, it'll be fun!" Lovino crosses his arms and huffs angrily at the Spaniard.

"Ugh. Fine. Let's just get this over with. And stop calling me that!"

Lovino glares at the two children in front of him as Antonio watches them intensely.

"Hmm, well, Russia is one of your parents, _si_?" Antonio nods to himself as he continues looking at the two kids.

"_Y_… Belarus?" He questions, turning to Lovino, who rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders angrily.

"I don't fucking know, Tonio!"

As soon as Antonio opens his mouth to speak, a tomato hits him in the side of the face. Slowly, with wide eyes, he turns to look at Niko, who only smiles as he points down beside him where Anya is holding a tomato in her hand, ready to throw.

Antonio ducks behind Lovino when the food item is thrown and the result is a very angry little Italian covered in tomato.

"You _bastardo_!" Lovino yells before chasing after a fleeing Antonio.

Matthew watches from where he sits, bored. He already knows who Niko and Anya's parents are, it's really obvious. He knows who the parents are to all of the kids, except for that group of three siblings. He knows who one of their parents is, you'd have to be a special kind of stupid not to, but he can't think of who the other parent could be…

"It's my awesome self's turn!" Gilbert yells out, breaking Matthew from his thoughts as the ex-nation walks up to Niko and Anya.

"It's obvious who your parents are! It's the Russian bastard and that unawesome American, am I right?"

Niko glares at the albino man, but nods his head. Anya looks pissed at the Prussian's labels for her parents and kicks him hard in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"For being mean to my родители!" The small girl yelled. Still fuming, she grabs her brother's hand and tugs him over to where a shocked looking Alfred and surprised looking Ivan sit. She forces her brother to sit beside their отец while she climbs into her Daddy's lap. She leans back against Alfred's chest, who watches her with wide eyes before hugging his daughter to his chest.

"Dude," he breathes out, looking over at Ivan, who looks back. "We have kids. And they're the freakin' best!"

Ivan gives a deep chuckle while watching Alfred fondly. "_Da_. They certainly are." He smiles at Niko, who grins back.

Gilbert ruins the moment with a fake gag before turning to face the remaining five children.

"It's still my awesome turn."

Anya, from where she sits on Alfred's lap, throws a can of German beer at the Prussian's head.

"_Nyet_. You don't get any more turns! It's дядя Matvey's turn now. You sit down!" Gilbert rubs his head where the can hit him, picks up the beer and sits down, grumbling about stupid, unawesome Russian offspring. Matthew, surprised at being remembered (and being called Uncle, although he supposes it makes sense) stands up and moves in front of the next set of siblings.

"Go ahead and guess, _bastardo_, you'll never—"

"You're Antonio and Lovino's kids."

Giovanni jumps in the air a few times.

"Wow! He guessed it so quickly, _hermano_!"

Ezio glowers at Matthew before mumbling, "_Si_, he did. Come on, Gio, let's go sit down with _nuestros padres_." Matthew smiles after them as they walk towards Lovino and Antonio.

"I have kids with this _idiota_?" Ezio nods and Giovanni gives a happy sounding, "_Si, Papa_!"

Lovino sighs before ruffling Gio's hair and smiling at both boys.

"Well, at least you're cute."

"Damn right we're cute…" Ezio mumbles under his breath.

Lovi's head snaps up and he locks eyes with his oldest.

"You watch your language, young man, you hear me?!"

Ezio groans. "_Si, Papa_…"

"Hmph, that's what I thought." While Lovino was reprimanding Ezio, Antonio lifted Giovanni from the ground and is currently swinging him around.

"You look just like Lovi did when he was little! So cute! _Mi hijo_, so _lindo_, just like your _Papa_!" Antonio rambles with a huge grin on his face.

Up towards the front of the room, Dominic begins to speak.

"Okay, one more group of children. You ready?" He asks Matthew, who nods his head while turning his attention to the three boys in front of him.

"Well, Gilbert is obviously one of your parents, but…"

"But?" Collin asks, confused at Matthew's hesitation.

"But… I'm afraid I can't seem to place who your other parent is…"

Dominic furrows his brow in confusion while his younger brother looks up at the Canadian, shock written on the 10 year olds face.

"What, you mean you don't know?! You were able to guess who Ezio and Gio's parents are! You hardly even hesitated, why can't you figure out who our other parent is?"

"Collin, don't be rude, eh." Dominic reprimands his younger brother. Collin pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well, who do you think our other parent might be?" The blonde brother asks, his pout still present.

Matthew glances at the three boys.

"Well, Ivan has purple eyes like you, Collin, and you Dominic, but I doubt either Gilbert or Ivan would ever consider…" Matthew leaves the rest unsaid, breathing out a chuckle at the mental image he gives himself.

He shakes his head. "Yeah, no. So, I suppose…" Matthew runs a list of possibilities through his head before a small lightbulb goes off. Right hand cradling his left elbow, Matthew rests his left index finger against his chin as he begins his explanation.

"Well, your other parent could be Francis. I mean, he and Gilbert are very good friends, and Francis is known to sleep around a lot… Besides, where else could you three have learned French? Assuming Frederick speaks French as well, that is." Dominic nods in confirmation, "And it could be where Collin gets his wavy blonde hair. Plus, since our genetics don't really work the same as humans do, their eye color could have combined to create that purple color that you two have. Besides, it's not too farfetched. I mean, they're the part of the "Bad Touch Trio" right? I'm sure they've done… stuff, together, eh?" Matthew nods at his own (very incorrect) logic as two of the three children in front of him stare at him as though he's grown a second, third, and fourth head.

Behind them, Jeanne giggles from where she sits with her sister and their parents. Arthur looks about ready to start strangling Francis again at the notion that he has more than just their two children.

"You think _mon Papa_ is _leur Papa_?" She giggles again.

"Eh?" Matthew looks from Jeanne to the trio of boys and back. "You mean I'm wrong?" He asks in his quiet voice.

"_Si_, _idiota_. You seemed to know who everyone else's parents were, I saw you roll your eyes at all the wrong answers the other _idioti_ gave. It was kind of obvious that you knew whose kids were whose, am I wrong?" Ezio asks, giving Matthew a pointed look from across the room where he stands beside Lovino.

"_Oui_, I knew… But that doesn't mean I can't get confused, eh. Besides, if I'm wrong, then who could their other parent possibly be?" Why can't the kids just dump maple syrup on his head and let him sit back down already? Why do they keep questioning _him_? None of the other nations got the third degree…

From where he sits with his fathers, Nikolai stands up and makes his way up toward Matthew and the trio of brothers. A sad frown creases the corners of the normally happy-go-lucky Russian-American teen. It's a strange sight to see, as far as the other kids in the room are concerned.

"You mean, you really don't know, дядя Matt?" Slowly, watching the purple eyed boy in front of him, the Canadian shakes his head.

Niko smiles sadly at his Uncle.

"Well, maybe we can give you some hints; their _Papa_," Niko points behind Matthew at Dominic, Collin, and Frederick, "_loves _pancakes." Matthew's eyes widen a fraction, just barely noticeable, but the other kids see the motion.

"With **lots **of maple syrup!" Claudia chimes in, both arms looped through one of Ludwig's and a large, sweet, Feliciano-like smile on her face.

"He loves snow, too. There's a lot where he comes from." Jeanne says from atop her English father's lap. She smiles when Matthew's eyes land on her.

Giovanni waves his arms around and nearly slaps Antonio in the face before adding into the conversation.

"He has a pet polar bear! He's sooooo soft and fluffy!"

From where he's standing, as the children continue to give him hints, Matthew feels light-headed. With every new comment, his breath is taken away, his mind is made fuzzy, and the only thoughts that come through to him are a combination of disbelief and hope.

Right as the blond man opens his mouth to deny what the children seem to be hinting at (because they can't be saying what he thinks they are. Who would want him? Who would remember him long enough to want him, let alone start a family with him? Especially Gilbert of all people!) a small voice behind him stops him short.

"_Papa_." Turning around, Matthew sees little Frederick looking straight into his eyes. Red eyes lock with violet. The toddler squirms in his older brother's arms and reaches his own out to Matthew, opening and closing his fingers in a grabbing motion. When Matthew remains motionless, rooted to the spot, the toddler begins to make a whining noise and uses one of his out-stretched hands to rub at one of his red eyes, the other still reaching towards Matthew, as tears begin to well up within them.

"_Papa_!" Small, crystalline drops fall from the crimson eyes and the toddler's face begins to turn red from exertion. Matthew, seeing the tears begin to fall, moves forward quickly, instincts he didn't know he had taking over. Gently he moves the toddler into his arms, Dominic handing his brother to him willingly.

Matthew begins to bounce the toddler soothingly, one arm cradling the child's rear and the other wrapping around his shoulders and back. Quietly, he silences the fussy toddler, who nuzzles his head into the crook of Matthew's neck, making snuffling noises through his tears as he relaxes in his father's arms. A small laugh causes Matthew to look up from where his nose was buried in Frederick's silver hair.

"You believe us now, don't you, _Papa_?" Collin asks, a smile on his face.

Instead of an answer, Matthew just uncurls his arm from around Frederick's back and reaches a hand out to Collin. Collin rushes forward and hugs his dad around the waist, burying his face in Matthew's side.

That strange laugh that Matthew had fallen in love with all those hundreds of years ago when he first became Nouvelle-France projects from behind him. Dislodging himself from his son – '_Mon Dieu, _my _son' _Matthew thinks – the personification of Canada turns, Frederick still in his arms. Another pair of red eyes lock with Matt's soft violet ones.

"So, three kids, huh? Just goes to show how much more awesome we are then the others, eh Birdie?" Gilbert laughs again, the pair's oldest son smiling beside him, and Matthew blushes, burying his face in Frederick's downy, silver hair. The blush increases once Matthew registers the old nickname Gilbert had given him when he was little. He said that when Matt was nervous or scared, he would make tiny, high-pitched noises that reminded the then-nation of a little bird. The Canadian assumed Gilbert had forgotten about all of that, but it looks like he was wrong…

"You touched my baby brother!?" Alfred yells, jumping up from his chair to lunge at the Prussian.

"Alfred, _mon Dieu_, stop it!" Matthew pushes his brother away from Gilbert, his toddler clutched protectively to his chest. Once he separates the two, he hands Frederick over to his _vati_, who smiles down at his now-sleeping three year old, earlier attempt on his life momentarily forgotten.

"Al, get your priorities straight! We've figured out whose kids are whose, but now we need to know what they're doing here in the first place, and how they were sent here. You can beat Gil up later."

"_Was_!?" Gilbert aims an alarmed look at Matthew, who merely shrugs and takes a sleeping Frederick from the albino's arms.

Just as Alfred's about to argue with his brother, a large hand is placed on his shoulder and Alfred turns around to see Ivan behind him, Anya perched on his hip and Niko standing beside them.

"Matvey is right, Fredka. We must let the children explain. We can crush Prussia later, _da_?"

"Yeah, okay." Alfred groans.

* * *

"So, you brats gonna explain what the hell is going on?" Lovino asks, hands on his hips as he stares down the five eldest children, who have all been sat down in front of the adults in order to explain.

"Lovi, be nice." Antonio reprimands from the side, Giovanni on his shoulders. Lovino's only response is a glare.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Dominic begins.

"And suuuuuuper complicated!" Nikolai continues.

"It's not that complicated, you bloody prat!" Alice yells, smacking Niko upside his head.

"Ow!"

"Oh suck it up, you wanker!"

"Would you two fucking shut it?!"

"Be nice, _cugino_!"

"You guys, seriously-!" A cracking sound interrupts the bickering teens, and when they all look up towards the ceiling, another dark cloud begins to form. All five teens stand, suddenly very serious, and take various stances, all defensive in appearance.

The adults glance at each other, confused. Antonio removes Giovanni from his shoulders and holds him close. Alfred takes Anya from Ivan and pushes her behind him. Francis hands Jeanne over to Arthur and pushes them both behind himself (earning a glare from Arthur as he does so). Feliciano cradles Kurt to his chest and sways gently when Kurt's arms clench around his neck in fear; Ludwig takes note of this and puts an arm around Feli's waist, pulling both closer to the German, while keeping an eye on Claudia as well. Matthew takes a few steps back, Frederick perched on his hip. Gilbert pulls Collin to his side, pushing the boy into a corner before grabbing Matthew's arm and directing the Canadian and the child in his arms to the same spot, standing in front of the three protectively (which so didn't make Matt blush).

Another loud crackle makes everyone jump, except the five teens, who hold their ground, watching the swirling cloud expectedly. Lightning flashes, much like the first time this happened, and the room fills with smoke – again. The nations begin to call out for their children frantically, scared for their safety. The smoke begins to clear and the frantic yelling dies down. The first one to speak as the smoke disperses is Ezio.

"Oh shit…" he mutters before all hell breaks loose.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I hope everyone liked it! I also hope it wasn't confusing! I think it's safe to assume we all know the pairings now, right? If not, here you go: PruCan, RusAme, FrUK, Spamano, GerIta. All my OTPs *sighs happily* Such a beautiful sight seeing them all together!**

**So that's all for now, lovely readers! Review, Fav, Follow, all that good stuff (unless you already have. Then thank you!)**

**Until next time! Tatty bye ^.~**

**-RuinedLife (*stage whispers* I changed my penname, you guys! *thumbs up*)**

**Translations (in order of appearance):**

_**stupido**_ **(Italian) - stupid**

_**da**_ **(Russian) - yes**

_**Angleterre **_**(French) - England**

_**Papa's**_ **(Italian) - Daddy's**

_**Hallo vati **_**(German) - Hello Dad**

_**figlio di puttana **_**(Italian) - son of a bitch**

_**si**_ **(Spanish) - yes**

_**y**_ **(Spanish) - and**

_**bastardo**_ **(Italian) - bastard**

**родители (Russian) - parents**

**отец (Russian) - father**

_**Da **_**(Russian) - Yes**

_**Nyet **_**(Russian) - No**

**дядя (Russian) - Uncle**

_**hermano **_**(Spanish) - brother**

_**nuestros padres **_**(Spanish) - our parents**

**_idiota_**** (Italian) - idiot**

_**Mi hijo **_**(Spanish) - My son**

_**lindo **_**(Spanish) - cute**

_**mon Papa **_**(French) - my Dad**

_**leur Papa **_**(French)- their Dad**

_**Oui **_**(French) - Yes**

_**Mon dieu **_**(French) - My god**

_**Was **_**(German) - What**

_**cugino **_**(Italian) - cousin**


End file.
